This invention relates to a display tray provided with an integral support platform along one edge thereof to support the tray at an inclined angle to a horizontal support surface.
It is difficult to display and dispense cylindrical articles, such as pencils, pens, cigars, and the like, from a horizontally disposed, or planar tray. The tray should be inclined at an angle to the horizontal support surface so that the cylindrical articles can be readily viewed by a prospective purchaser and upon removal of any one or more of the articles, the cylindrical articles can roll towards the forward end of the tray wherein they can be readily grasped and removed by insertion of the fingers in the rear of the tray.
It would also be advantageous if such a tray could be shipped in collapsed or knockdown position to minimize the need of storage space and to reduce shipping costs until the tray is ready for use. At that point, it should be readily erectable with a minimum of effort.
This invention relates to such a tray.